dianapandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Diana
Welcome to the Diana&pandora Wiki In this wiki you will learn about Greek gods, Underworld gods, Demi gods (children of gods) and the temples used to worship the gods. The greek gods Zues, Hades, and Poseideon all came from Rhea and Cronus. Cronus, Rhea, and the Titans came from Gaia and Ournos (Uranus). Cronus over threw his father and ruled during the "Golden Age". Cronus was told he would be overthrown by one of his children so Cronus ate all the children Rhea had. Rhea hid one of her children from Cronus, which was Zeus. Once Zues came to age he overthrew his father and had him regurgitate his brothers and sisters. Thus overthrowing all Titans and sending them to a prison called 'Tartarus'. Hades Hades was the king of the underworld, he was the god of death, Hades is the son of Cronos and the brother of Zeus, Hades was devoured by Cronus as soon as he was born, along with his four other siblings. Zeus later caused the Titans to disgorge them and together they drove the Titan gods from heaven and locked them away into the pit of Tartarus. When the three victorious brothers then drew lots for the division of the cosmos, Hades received the third portion, the dark mysterious realm of the underworld, as his domain. Hades desired a bride and petitioned his brother Zeus to grant him one of his daughters. The god offered him Persephone the daughter of Demeter. However, knowing that the goddess would resist the marriage, he assented to the forceful abduction of the girl. When Demeter learned of this, she was furious and caused a great dearth to fall upon the earth until her daughter was returned. Zeus was forced to concede let mankind perish, and the girl was fetched forth from the underworld. ' ' Zeus Zeus was the god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods. Zeus overthrew his Father Cronus. He then drew lots with his brothers.Poseidon and Hades. Zeus won the draw and became the supreme ruler of the gods. He is lord of the sky, the rain god. His weapon is a thunderbolt which he hurls at those who displease him. He is married to Hera but, is famous for his many affairs. He is also known to punish those that lie or break oaths. Zeus, the great presiding deity of the universe, the ruler of heaven and earth, was regarded by the Greeks, first, as the god of all aerial phenomena; secondly, as the personification of the laws of nature; thirdly, as lord of state-life; and fourthly, as the father of gods and men. ' ' Cronus Cronus was the youngest of the first-generation titans. More significantly, he sired the gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus. The first-generation Titans were children of Earth and Sky. Earth was known as Gaia and Sky as Ouranos or Uranus. The Titans weren't the only children of Gaia and Ouranos. There were also the 100-handers and Cyclops. The two humanoid Titans, Rhea and Cronus, married, producing the gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus. Cronus was told that he would be deposed by his son, just as he had deposed his father. Cronus, determined to prevent this, went to extreme preventive measures. He devoured the children to whom Rhea gave birth. When Zeus was about to be born, Rhea gave her husband a stone wrapped in swaddling to swallow, which is hard to believe since Cronus was supposed to be a smart Titan. The Titans were overthrown by the younger generation of gods (Zeus, Hades, and Posidion) during Titanomacy "War of the Titans". Poseidon God of the sea, protector of all waters. Poseidon is the brother of Zeus. After the overthrow of their Father Cronus he drew lots with Zeus and Hades, another brother, for shares of the world. His prize was to become lord of the sea. He was widely worshiped by seamen. He married Amphitrite, a granddaughter of the Titan. At one point he desired Demeter. To put him off Demeter asked him to make the most beautiful animal that the world had ever seen. So to impress her Poseidon created the first horse. In some accounts his first attempts were unsuccessful and created a variety of other animals in his quest. By the time the horse was created his passion for Demeter had cooled. His weapon is a trident, which can shake the earth, and shatter any object. He is second only to Zeus in power amongst the gods. He has a difficult quarrelsome personality. He was greedy. He had a series of disputes with other gods when he tried to take over their cities. 'Greek God's Children' Zues: * Ares “god of war” * Athena “goddess of wisdom,warfare, divine intelligence, architecture, and crafts. patron goddess of athens.” * Apollo “god of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun,medicine, light, and knowledge.” * Artemis “goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the moon” * Aphrodite "godess of love, beauty, and sexallity" * Dionysus “god of wine, merry making, theatre and ecstacy” * Epaphus “founded memphis is egypt” * Hebe “goddess of youth” * Hercules “god of heroes, sports, athletes, heath, agriculture, fertility, trade, oracles, and divine protector of mankind” *Hermes “messenger of the gods, god of commerce, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the underworld” * Hephaestus "god of fire, metalworking, stone mansorny, and the art of sculpture" * Muses “clio, thalia, erato, euterpe, polyhymnia, calliope, terpsichore, urania, melpomene ‘music’” * Persephone “queen of the underworld, goddess of vegetation” * Perseus "slaying Madusa" * Rhadamanthus "judge of death" Poseidon: * n/a Hades: * n/a Hera: * Ares "god of war" * Hephaestus "god of fire, metalworking, stone mansorny, and the art of sculpture" Greek God Temples The Greek God Temples were built to honor and glorify the god. With symmetry, harmony, and marble blocks the temples were truely a peice of art work. Most of the temples faced the east because the sun rises at the east this ment that the god was special. The temples were decorated with a sculpture of the god and mythological themes or rituals. The temples weren't just for the gods they were for the greeks as well. They were the city's prosperity, which gavve the greek life great value. Each god had his/her own temple. Category:Browse